School of Fairytales
School of Fairytales is a TV series that takes place in the future of Mattel's Ever After High toy line and franchise. The series premiered on Nickelodeon and is produced by Jordancon2000. About Chapter 1 Alexander(Alex)Charming is the son of Raven & Dexter Charming and is ready to follow his destiny, but his grandma, the evil queen, is pressuring him to follow her destiny instead of his mom's. During the school day everyone awaits for Legacy Day and for Alex Charming it gets harder and harder. Chapter 2 Now that Alex Charming, son of Raven & Dexter Charming has chosen his destiny, things at Ever After High start to seem different. Chapter 3 Life @ EAH is still same ol' same ol' until Urchin, grandson of the Seawitch, has been summoned to take down Alex Charming. Lucas & the other Wonderlandians head over to Wonderland to find that Cain Jester is trying to take over. Chapter 4 Trying to find a way to get rid of the darkness; Alex & the gang travel to Camelot to get Merlin's wand to destroy the darkness before it takes over Alex completely, having him take over Ever After. Chapter 5 When Alex hears that a great darkness is causing a disturbance in Oz, he must travel to Oz to find what the cause of the problem is. In Oz, Amanda, Wendy Witch & Cain Jester are casting a curse to give the villains their happy endings that they deserved since the beginning of history. Chapter 6 Alex, wanting to forget about being related to the Evil queen, casts a dark curse to bring everyone in the land of Ever After to a place in our world, a little town called PageVille. Once the curse is broken, Alex asks the Evil Queen how she came to be & after learning her history, Alex decides to go back in time to rewrite his & the EQ's destiny. Characters Royals *Alex Charming-Son of Raven & Dexter Charming *Rocky White-Son of Apple White *Aaron Ella-Son of Ashlynn & Hunter Ella *Amanda Charming-Daughter of Raven & Dexter Charming *Owen Croakington-Son of Hopper & Briar Croakington II *Lucas Hearts-Son of Lizzie Hearts *Dante Charming-Son of Rosy & Daring *River Mermaid-Daughter of Meeshell *Austin Wonderland-Son of Alistair *Brett Blanc-Son of Bunny Rebels *Andre Charming-Son of Raven & Dexter Charming *Cameron Cupid-son of C.A. Cupid *Damion Cheshire-Son of Kitty Cheshire *Casey Wolf-Son of Cerise Wolf *Nicky Hatter-Son of Maddie Hatter *Clef Piper-Son of Melody Piper *Zane O'Hair-Son of Poppy O'Hair *Mac Thorn-Son of Faybelle Thorn *Francine Shadowman-Daughter of Lilith Shadowman *Urchin Seawitch-Son of Coral Seawitch Theme Song Chapter 1 They told destiny was what you should follow That everything else was low 'Cause your a hero, a villain Just hangin' out & chillin' How ever you want to at Once Upon A Destiny Chapter 2 OUAD Fairytales together, friendships lasts forever Alex Charming Son of Raven & Dexter Not skilled @ magicks Soon will get their habits Rocky White Son of Apple & Manny A prince who can fight He's so ready OUAD Chapter 3 Once Upon A Destiny Rocky White is the fairest of the all At least that's what his mirror says on the wall There's Dawn O'Hair, long pretty hair A princess you shall never dare Alex Charming rave prince Don't worry, his good as can be Once Upon A Destiny Where fairytales are powerful Chapter 4 Long live, havin' some fun We take what we want There's so many ways to be wicked With us evil lives on The right side of wrong There's so many ways to be wicked We got all the ways to be W.I.C.K.E.D We got all the ways to be W.I.C.K.E.D We got all the ways to be W.I.C.K.E.D We got all the ways to be So many ways to be wicked Chapter 5 You never see me coming, see me coming But I knock you right off your feet We make the party go boom You feel your blood is rushing, blood is rushing And your heart keeps skippin' a beat We make the party go boom We blow it sky high The sparks are gonna fly No you can't handle this don'tcha even try We make the party go boom There ain't no stopping, so keep it rockin' And watch me as I bring it make you sing it and Make the party go boom Chapter 6 You're so bad but I want a taste A little taste you have, come on over Right now, take me down I want your poison I thought this was just a phase but everyday I slip, starting over You crawl through my skin and I let you in A little taste (oooh) x4 Oh how you give me chills hold my breath 'til it kills me Come on, tear me apart I'll rest in peace, yeah. Don't stop, I haven't had enough . You're mine, 'til the sun comes up I can't have just one (one) A little taste (oooh) x4 A little taste Oooh Category:School of Fairytales Category:Fanfiction